Michiru the Murderer Part 02
by MarsFireSoul2500
Summary: Continuation...


Makoto walked to Crown Arcade to let out all of her frustration for the day. She wished she could have brought that pie she made for Motoki.   
Makoto: Actually, I had completely forgotten about that darn pie! But come to think of it... Waahhh!  
She felt depressed. Makoto took out her silver coin and put it in the machine to play a Sailor V video game.  
Makoto: Let's kick!  
Motoki was behind the counter cleaning. He spotted Makoto playing Sailor V with his sapphire eyes. He smiled.  
Motoki: Hey, Makoto.  
He noticed Makoto wasn't paying attention to him.  
Makoto: Die, die, die! You toilet!  
She slammed her fist at the game because she lost so quickly.  
Makoto: Hi, Motoki-san. How are you?  
She didn't feel like flirting much at the time since Michiru had just tragically died.  
Motoki: Toilet?  
He raised his eyebrow, wondering what was going on with Makoto.  
Motoki: Makoto, where's all your friends?  
He glanced around the room, seeing not one of them.  
Makoto: Don't ask.  
She sighed noticing she was all alone.  
Makoto: Michiru-san's place, I guess.  
Motoki: Doing what?  
Makoto: Don't know, don't care. I'm going to go.  
She said, abruptly.  
Makoto: See ya.  
Motoki: Bye?  
He went back sweeping and cleaning while listening to Sailor V music. Makoto raced to Michiru's house as fast as she could. She busted through the front door, yelling,  
Makoto: SOMEONE TELL ME!

Super Stars title music & title screen  
Sailor Moon Super Stars  
Friendships & Relationships Go to Hell!  
Michiru the Murderer  
(Part 02)

Back in the backyard, Minako and Michiru still stood around.  
Michiru: I'm bored, Minako. Let's do something amusing.  
She said, hinting excessively.  
Minako: Well, Michiru-san, do you like Haruka-san or Rei-chan better?  
Michiru: They were both the same.  
Minako: Or me! Haha! What about me?  
Michiru: I haven't tried you out though...  
Minako: You'll have to try me later.  
Michiru: Yes, I will, won't I?  
Minako giggled.  
Minako: Probably tomorrow.  
Michiru looked at her oddly.  
Minako: Or today. Anything you like.  
Michiru pulled out a pack of cigarettes.  
Minako: Or now.  
Michiru: Get off my back! I just had sex with Rei! I need time to recover.

Back at Setsuna's house, a large time tunnel opened and Sailor Pluto stepped out. She de-transformed and went into her bedroom for a well deserved nap.

Michiru thought to herself as she opened the package of cigarettes. "Wow, I haven't tried Makoto, Minako, or Setsuna..."  
Minako: But Hotaru healed you so you should be ready to go again.  
Michiru: Says you. I'm pooped.  
She said, lighting her cigarette.  
Minako: I am the goddess of love!  
Michiru blew smoke in Minako's face.

Setsuna woke up.  
Setsuna: I guess I really wasn't tired!  
She went into her garage and got on her motorcycle, then rode it into town.

Minako: Oh well, maybe tomorrow then.  
Michiru: Yeah. Sounds like a plan lil' man.  
Minako: I'm a girl...  
Makoto came out into the backyard.  
Makoto: Holy crow! Michiru-san's alive!  
Michiru: Yep.  
Makoto: Michiru-san, what's going on?  
Michiru: SEX, SEX, and more SEX!

Setsuna, who just happened to be passing Michiru's house, heard that loud comment and screamed at it's obscenity.  
Setsuna: AHHHHHHH!  
Then her motorcycle zoomed passed.

Makoto lifted up her skirt, showing everyone that she was wearing a safety metal thong.  
Makoto: I'm going to be a virgin!  
Michiru: How boring!  
Minako: You might be the princess of love!  
Michiru and Makoto turned to Minako.  
Michiru & Makoto: What are you talking about!

Setsuna kept going full speed ahead, and drove her motorcycle over a cat.  
Setsuna: Serves you right!  
And the world goes on...

Haruka's loud Ferrari pulled into the driveway and the girls ran to the front yard.  
Makoto: Hi, Haruka-san.  
Minako: Hi, Haruka-san.  
Haruka: Yo!  
Michiru ran to Haruka and they embraced tightly.  
Michiru: Oh, I've missed you!  
Haruka: Tee hee hee!  
Minako: Probably not tomorrow.  
Michiru: And I've been very loyal to daddy!  
She said, again, hinting excessively.  
Haruka: What?  
Michiru: You know what I'm talking about!  
Haruka: No... I don't.

Setsuna stopped her motorcycle at an ice cream shop.

Makoto: Haruka-san! Michiru-san is a Sex Addictor!  
She grabbed Haruka's arm.  
Makoto: A naughty girl!  
Michiru: Am not!  
Makoto: Am too!  
Haruka: Makoto?  
Makoto: Yes, Haruka-san?  
Haruka: What's... going on?  
She asked, puzzled.  
Minako: Are any of you old beans from England?  
Makoto, Michiru, and Haruka exchanged looks.  
Makoto, Michiru, Haruka: No...  
Minako: Good, well neither am I.  
They blinked.  
Minako: Most people think I'm from England, but I'm not.  
Minako then looked at her watch.  
Minako: I have to go now.  
She glanced up at Michiru.  
Minako: See you tomorrow, Michiru-san.  
And she winked, then turned and began walking to the ice cream shop.  
Makoto: See!  
She yelled, clinging to Haruka's left arm.  
Makoto: See! Minako-chan just winked!  
Haruka looked at Makoto, then to Michiru, who was wearing a nervous expression.  
Makoto: Everyone is dating!  
Haruka: Huh!  
Makoto began crying.  
Haruka: Kitto...  
Michiru: Don't listen to her! I was very loyal to you, my good man.

Setsuna had parked her motorcycle out in front of the ice cream shop and went inside to order.  
Setsuna: I want a... STRAWBERRY ICE CREAM with WHIPPED CREAM AND RAINBOW SPRINKLES!

Haruka: Excuse ME!  
Makoto crossed her arms.  
Makoto: Loyal my ass!  
Michiru: Don't believe her. She's just jealous of us.  
Haruka: Makoto, tell me what she been doin'.

Setsuna: My favorite ice cream!

Haruka: She better not been playin' me.  
Haruka turned to Michiru.  
Haruka: That's my game.

Just then, Minako walked into the ice cream shop.  
Setsuna: Wanna join me?  
Minako: Yes!  
She ran over to the counter and sat next to Setsuna.  
Minako: What's up, sistah!

Haruka: Michi, be quiet so I can hear what Makoto has to say.  
Michiru: No way! I can't believe you're taking her side! Didn't you see the way she was looking at you in that S episode with the evil scarf!  
Completely ignoring Michiru, Makoto began telling on her.  
Makoto: Well, having sex with Rei-chan, for starters...  
Michiru: Makoto wants your ass in bed!  
Makoto gasped.  
Makoto: WHAT episode was that!  
Haruka: Oh, I do not believe this!  
She said, pushing her hair back away from her face.

Minako: Do you have a thermos?  
Setsuna: At home... Why?  
Minako: Aren't they weird?  
Setsuna: How so?  
Minako: Well, how do they know when to keep something hot and when to keep something cold?  
Setsuna: What do you mean?  
Minako: Like, why don't they make hot coffee cold? Or cold water hot?  
Setsuna: It keeps hot things hot, and cold things cold.  
Minako: Yeah, but why? I mean, how does it do that?  
Setsuna: Umm... Err... Uhh... Don't ask such confusing questions!

Makoto: I just had to tell you! I didn't want Michiru-san to hurt you!  
Michiru: Get out of my house, Bitch!  
Makoto: Please believe me, Haruka-san! I'm innocent!  
Haruka: I can't believe anything anymore!  
Suddenly, Michiru dashed into the kitchen, picked up the phone, and dialed 991.  
Haruka: What the fuck!  
Makoto: I'm sorry I told you the truth.  
She said, hugging Haruka. Michiru came back into the living room, grinning.  
Michiru: Did you see that! Makoto just called 991 on our phone! Beat her up!  
Makoto: AHHHHH!  
Haruka: I thought was you..?  
Michiru: No, it was her!  
Haruka held Makoto out in front of her.  
Haruka: Did you just call 991!  
Makoto: No!  
Haruka: Don't lie to me!  
Michiru smiled.  
Michiru: Give her what's commin' to her!  
Makoto: Are you blind! Did you not just see Michiru-san call!  
Haruka: Well, if you did, I just wanted to tell you that you dialed the wrong number.  
Michiru: What!  
She looked over at Michiru.  
Haruka: Yeah. It's '911', not '991'.  
Michiru: Shit!

Setsuna ate her ice cream, elegantly getting it all over her face and dripping it all over her outfit. She then looked out the large window at her motorcycle. Above it, was a sign that read, 'No Standing'.  
Setsuna: Ha! Who the hell is gonna care about my cycle!  
She continued eating.

Haruka: Michi, you be playin' me!  
Michiru: I be not!

Setsuna looked outside again as she wolfed down her sundae and saw the cops starting to tow her cycle.  
Setsuna: Hey, wait!  
She yelled, running after with a bowl of ice cream in her hand.  
Setsuna: PLUTO PLANET POWER, MAKE UP!

Michiru: I love you, Haruka.  
Haruka: You know what!  
Makoto: Who, me?  
Haruka: I can't take anymore of your Bullshit!  
Michiru: I love you, Haruka!  
She shouted, throwing herself at Haruka.  
Haruka: Oh, really?  
Michiru: Let's go upstairs.  
Haruka: You love me?  
Michiru nodded.  
Michiru: Yes.  
Haruka: IS THAT WHY YOU GO AND SLEEP WITH WHOEVER HAS A HOLE!

Sailor Pluto: DEADO SCREAM!  
Sailor Pluto shot the police car and it blew up, killing all the passengers inside.

Makoto began to freak out.  
Makoto: You love Haruka-san even though you cheated!  
Once again, ignoring Makoto, Michiru began seducing Haruka.  
Michiru: I have a surprise for you...  
Haruka: A surprise?

After unhooking her motorcycle from what was left of the police car, Sailor Pluto wrapped her arms around it, happily yelling,  
Sailor Pluto: Yay! My precious cycle, I'll never let you otta my sight again!


End file.
